Highschool DxD: Oppaii Emperor! ¶¶
by HaremEroGod
Summary: Well issei wakes up in the morning only to find rias funbags on him. He later trains with Tiamat(dragon queen) and has to save rias and akeno from being won off at a tournament. Issei has to survive in the Tournament of Oppaii to get rias and akeno back. IsseiXHugeHarem
1. Wow! Oppaii for breakfast

**Thoughts:** '...' **I changed Draig to a more powerful dragon Named Zeref [zeref talking] Enjoy my story** Issei woke up with big nice soft breasts in his face. 'Omg breast this early in the morning?!, did i die!?' [Zeref: Idiot! your alive and rias huge Fun-bags are on your face] . Issei the got up and looked around, then saw akeno coming down from where his croch was. Issei could feel something getting big in his pants. Akeno came up and said" oh issei finally woke up! i just woke up like u and i think i should reward you for all the hard work you do around the club." Issei blushed really hard. Then she took off the blanket she had only to see issei had a huge boner. The big thing popping out of his pants was clearly visible to Akeno. Akeno then said" Issei do u want a blowJob?"  
Issei almost yelled Maybe but came out saying yes. After hearing issei scream softly rias woke up and said" So what may u two be doing?' Akeno said" ufufufu rias your a party killer, oh dear your blushing are u jelous rias?" Rias was now looking angry red and ready to smack issei. Rias said" Issei tell akeno to get away from you!" Issie didn't know what to say.  
Then issei said" I can't let anyone of you go your huge funbags are too important!" Issei grabbed his towel and said" i'ma take a bath i'll see you later". Then well issei was taking a bath he heard the door open and saw that a girl with gray hair coming in. Then he heard a soft voice say" oh issei are u all alone?"  
Issei then said" who is that?"  
[Zeref: i Sense huge funbags coming that way!] Zeref pointed right.  
'thanks for the help my pervert in crime!'  
Then issei saw Huge funbags and he had a nose bleed. Then the girl said" after you saved rias i've liked you iseei, and i can't hold in the passion i got for u."  
Then issei saw the girl and said" Grayfia! is that you!? aren't you married or something?" Grayfia looking horny said" Ya but my husband doesn't give me what your about to give me."  
Grayfia looking at isseis huge boner popping out of his towel and said" Cmon issei give it to me take my holy entrance!" 'i am a man i must do it, this chance may never come again'  
[Zeref: dude i think i got a huge dragon boner now!] zeref said weakly. Then issei said" i will complete what you wanted, because i am a man!" Then he took off his towel. Grayfia then said" Omg issei its big!"  
[Zeref: Well he is a dragon emperor/ Harem God!] zeref said laughing. Issei agreed and said' grayfia I am coming full power!" Issei slowly took off grayfias clothes and saw grayfias huge funbags 2 inches from him. Then issei said" Okay grayfia i am going!"  
Then issei Slowly put his hard cucumber in grayfia's holy entrance. Grayfia moaned in pleasure and said" issei please put it in deeper!" Issei did as told putting it in deeper and deeper, grayfia shouting out loud moans.  
 **{Down Stairs With Akeno and Rias}** Akeno said to rias" what do u think my isseis doing so long in the bathroom?" Rias said" i don't know but let him take all the time in the world" The two girls were dieing inside from not having issei downstairs with them.

 **{Back in the Bathroom}** Issei then felt grayfias holy entrance getting wet and getting tighter. Then issei had an idea, which was to slap grayfias ass making the entrance even moaned in pleasure, but this time moaned more loudly causing Rias and Akeno to hear it.  
Suddenly issei felt something coming and yelled" okay grayfia i think i'ma cum!" Grayfia said" PLEASE DO! I WANT YOUR WARM HOT CUM INSIDE ME! DO IT!" Issei with pleasure cummed inside grayfia and said" Oh yea its so fucking goo-"  
Then Issei's eyes widened seeing rias and akeno standing next to the door. Rias said with her left eye twitching" issei so did u have fun!? why don't u have fun in HELL!"  
Then while walking to school almost all the girls were looking at how issei had a red had mark on his cheek.  
Issei said" did u both have to slap me?! And in the left and right cheek!"  
Rias and Akeno both said" Yes we did! Did u know what you did in the bathroom! Even worse with my Brothers Wife!"  
Issei then said" cmon i didn't know! what was i supposed to do her giant fun bags got me by surprise!" Rias looking once again angry said"Omg issei what are we gonna do with u?" Akeno then said" i can take him to my house and i can help him in areas." Issei looked at rias and said" i think i should go with rias she may help me a lot, i need a lot to learn" Rias then said" Learn about what my dear issei?, i can easily teach you myself." Issei looking at rias hand said" Hmm i'll just go train with Tiamat ( Dragon Queen), She'll help me get more powerful" Rias said" OKay i guess so u can train harder and help me with the the rating games" Then issei went to class for anther boring day at school. **{2**

Hours Before leaving to train with tiamat}

Issei walks into the ORC and says" Well Guys i guess i'll be training with tiamat for about 2 years so just call me when u need help." [Zeref: are u sure u wanna leave!? no more Fun-bags when waking up!,and tiamat well kill u for doing something wrong!" Issei almost crying said" I have to do it, my perverted ways are killing me and rias and akeno are really mad i need to leave for a few years or so" Rias said" I guess issei can learn over time for now until you return your not my pond cause i need to hire anther person for when i get into a rating game" Issei looking like he'd die said" Okay my Funbag Goddess" Issei then saw a huge dragon flying toward them" Then the dragon disappeared and issei saw a girl with pinkish hair the same age as rias walking down toward then. The pink-ish haired girl said" issei you promise to mate with me after i am done training you?" Issei in shock said" Tiamat! are u sure my perverted powers are to much for u to handle i think" Tiamat laughed and said" I've mated with dragons, so i think i can handle you" Issei forced a chuckle and said" well rias,akeno,konoko,and kiba good bye i'll see u in about 1.5 years"

 **{At the Mountains with Tiamat}** Tiamat screamed" Cmon 80,000 more push ups, cmon i'v done more" Issei screamed" Cmon! i Did alot already!" Issei falls to the ground and says" i think i am blown out? how much more of this?" Tiamat said laughing" 1.5 years more hehehe" **{2 weeks before leaving the mountains and going to to the ORC}** Issei said" tiamat! is it okay if i leave early!?" Tiamat said" why do u wanna leave early?" Issei said" i miss akeno and rias Fun bags and i heard some news about the Germory household disbanded and i wanna see if its true." Tiamat said" Hmm interesting i'll let you leave early since that that with rias." Issei took out his red and black dragon wings and flew toward the ORC" When issei got there to open the doors he saw a paper taped to the door that said" Sorry but the ORC has been shut down." Issies eyes widened and then teleported to the underworld. Then issei walked into the world to see that there were posters every were with rias and akenos photos on them. Then under them is said" 2016 Gods Tournament! Rias Gremory And Akeno.H As prizes!" Isseis eyes widened with anger. Then he went to where u have to sign up booth and asked how he could met rias ans akeno, they said that the only way was to join the tournament. Issei signed up as fast as he could. Then he got a call that said" Ohh please teleport to The Gremory House hold for the Please" Then issei then teleported to the house and saw that rias and akeno were being looked at for being the prizes of the grand tournament. Issei has now changed and his hair had gotten dark blue with Icy green eyes. Rias and akeno would not recognize issei but issei tryed. Rias said" look akeno anther one is joing the tournament" Akeno said" Ohh looks like they really want to be my master" Then issei said " Damn rias your fun-bags have grown over the year!" Then Rias looked closely and saw that the guy that said that to her, was issei _._ Issei then said" oh took u a long time to figure out who i was" issei said laughing. Then Akeno said" Shh issei your back!

 **Well i think my story was pretty good comment if u want me to continue. I hope u enjoyed my story** **Well i am now back with the story enjoy! {At Issies Apartment}** After a while of not being with rias and akeno Issei started noticing something weird ; akeno and rias Fun-bags had grown and couldn't touch them. Issei then got out of his bed to prepare to train so he could know he could with the tournament. After some weeks of training with Azazel issei thought he was ready to beat the tournament and take his fun-bags goddess back to him. Issei walked up to Azazel and said" Dude! i think i am ready! I well destroy whoever comes in my way!" Azazel grinned and said" Okay them go try to reform your lost harem" [Zeref: Dude! issei! I think i am dieing!] 'Why are u dieing buddy' issei sounded alarmed [Zeref: Oh because i need some Oppaii or i think i may die] 'i know how you feel buddy but you can live threw it for a couple of weeks, cause were gonna destroy everybody at the tournament!' issei sounded confident when saying those words. Then he got a call saying that he had to report the Arena to get ready for tomorrows battles. Issei said" azazel you know what the arenas gonna be like?" Azazel said" Nope, but i think its gonna be like the rating games" Issei then said" Hmmm WHAT! if it is there probably gonna make a Whole World! i am gonna have to search millions of miles to find anyone to destroy!" Zeref started crying. [Zeref: Omg! i Swear i am gonna die!] ' i think i'ma die too, but the Oppaii Gods have told me to continue' [Zeref: If the gods Themselves said this then i am Gonna continue on living and get Rias and akeno back!" Issei continued to feeling confident threw out the day.

 **{ At The Arena}** Issei was right the arena was huge and was as big as half of the earth. Issei yelled" Omfg! i well never get rias and Akenos fun-bags, with a arena this huge!" Azazel grinned and said" Remember issei! The oppaii gods spoke to you, they want to test you to see if your strong enough for all the oppaii you'll get AFTER the tournament!" Issei got his confidence back and Yelled" My Name Is ISSEI! Hear my Fun bags of the world, i well win this and after i well Grope riase and akeno so much they'll think there in heaven!" Not noticing that rias and akeno were coming into the arena issei continued yelling that out loud. Then Rias and akeno yelled" Ohh issei I see u really want to become my master now huh?" Issei looked back and saw that both rias and akeno were staring at him. Issei blushed hard and said" Fun-bags! your back! Omg! can i please touch them! its been soo long!" Rias said " Ohh issei i would but i can't anyone touch my body, only the winner of the tournament!" That just got issei more powered up and issei said" I well destroy anyone who comes in my way!" Akeno then came and said" Issei, if you win i got a surprise for you!" Issei of course got more fired up to win the tournament. Rias then said" Issei i too got a suprise if you win the tournament" Issei then said" What kinda surprise?" Akeno Horny said" Ufufuf its supposed to be a surprise, dummy" Issei then started imaging thinks and zeref started to get stronger once again. [Zeref: Ohh i feel better now! i think i can destroy this arena! and plus akeno and rias got a surprise for you!] Zeref now sounded like he was gonna do it. Issei then said" Rias,Akeno I well Win for that big surprise your gonna give me after the tournament" Issei already had some ideas of what Akeno and Rias have in mind. Issei then Started making a funny face when thinking of what they were gonna issei started walking toward the arena exploring it. Azazel went with him only helping issei with what akeno and rias were gonna do it him. Issei then started exploring the map and seeing which places were gonna help him survive during the strong ones wrecked each other. Azazael started talking about how issei should get more power on his 2 cheerys and twig. Issei agreed and said" Oh yea your right i should get more power in that part, i wanna please rias and akeno,hehehe." Azazel then said" we Should Get going, i'll be at the arcade" then azazel teleported outta there.

 **{IN ISSEI'S MIND}** Issei was sitting in a bedroom alone then he heard a knock at the door. Issei went to open it and saw that akeno and rias were the ones knocking. Both Rias and akeno were earing Bra and Red panties. Then they both got on top of issei and said" Issei heres your prize!" Issei then said" Best prize ever


	2. Hello whats up!

After a while of not being with rias and akeno Issei started noticing something weird ; akeno and rias Fun-bags had grown and couldn't touch them. Issei then got out of his bed to prepare to train so he could know he could with the tournament. After some weeks of training with Azazel issei thought he was ready to beat the tournament and take his fun-bags goddess back to him. Issei walked up to Azazel and said" Dude! i think i am ready! I well destroy whoever comes in my way!" Azazel grinned and said" Okay them go try to reform your lost harem" [Zeref: Dude! issei! I think i am dieing!] 'Why are u dieing buddy' issei sounded alarmed [Zeref: Oh because i need some Oppaii or i think i may die] 'i know how you feel buddy but you can live threw it for a couple of weeks, cause were gonna destroy everybody at the tournament!' issei sounded confident when saying those words. Then he got a call saying that he had to report the Arena to get ready for tomorrows battles. Issei said" azazel you know what the arenas gonna be like?" Azazel said" Nope, but i think its gonna be like the rating games" Issei then said" Hmmm WHAT! if it is there probably gonna make a Whole World! i am gonna have to search millions of miles to find anyone to destroy!" Zeref started crying. [Zeref: Omg! i Swear i am gonna die!] ' i think i'ma die too, but the Oppaii Gods have told me to continue' [Zeref: If the gods Themselves said this then i am Gonna continue on living and get Rias and akeno back!" Issei continued to feeling confident threw out the day.

 **{ At The Arena}** Issei was right the arena was huge and was as big as half of the earth. Issei yelled" Omfg! i well never get rias and Akenos fun-bags, with a arena this huge!" Azazel grinned and said" Remember issei! The oppaii gods spoke to you, they want to test you to see if your strong enough for all the oppaii you'll get AFTER the tournament!" Issei got his confidence back and Yelled" My Name Is ISSEI! Hear my Fun bags of the world, i well win this and after i well Grope riase and akeno so much they'll think there in heaven!" Not noticing that rias and akeno were coming into the arena issei continued yelling that out loud. Then Rias and akeno yelled" Ohh issei I see u really want to become my master now huh?" Issei looked back and saw that both rias and akeno were staring at him. Issei blushed hard and said" Fun-bags! your back! Omg! can i please touch them! its been soo long!" Rias said " Ohh issei i would but i can't anyone touch my body, only the winner of the tournament!" That just got issei more powered up and issei said" I well destroy anyone who comes in my way!" Akeno then came and said" Issei, if you win i got a surprise for you!" Issei of course got more fired up to win the tournament. Rias then said" Issei i too got a suprise if you win the tournament" Issei then said" What kinda surprise?" Akeno Horny said" Ufufuf its supposed to be a surprise, dummy" Issei then started imaging thinks and zeref started to get stronger once again. [Zeref: Ohh i feel better now! i think i can destroy this arena! and plus akeno and rias got a surprise for you!] Zeref now sounded like he was gonna do it. Issei then said" Rias,Akeno I well Win for that big surprise your gonna give me after the tournament" Issei already had some ideas of what Akeno and Rias have in mind. Issei then Started making a funny face when thinking of what they were gonna issei started walking toward the arena exploring it. Azazel went with him only helping issei with what akeno and rias were gonna do it him. Issei then started exploring the map and seeing which places were gonna help him survive during the strong ones wrecked each other. Azazael started talking about how issei should get more power on his 2 cheerys and twig. Issei agreed and said" Oh yea your right i should get more power in that part, i wanna please rias and akeno,hehehe." Azazel then said" we Should Get going, i'll be at the arcade" then azazel teleported outta there.

 **{IN ISSEI'S MIND}** Issei was sitting in a bedroom alone then he heard a knock at the door. Issei went to open it and saw that akeno and rias were the ones knocking. Both Rias and akeno were earing Bra and Red panties. Then they both got on top of issei and said" Issei heres your prize!" Issei then said" Best prize ever!" Then Akeno Toward issie looking horny. Issei Then had an urge to go and suck on rias and kenos tits. Rias then came toward issei and said" Sure u can suck then. **Hope u liked it comment for more :)**


	3. The Tournaments Start

**Hello Again i am now back with My story Please EnJoy! {The Day OF The Tournament}** Issei now woke up from having really Good dreams about what rias and a keno would do to him if he won the tournament. Issei woke up with a weird face.  
'Were gonna win and take back our Oppaii Goddess!" [Zeref: Yes,Yes,Yes we well take back whats ours!] Both Zeref and Issei sounded Confident and ready to win.  
Issei went to take a bath and found a giant surprise. Venelana was in the hot tube naked. Issei Blushed and said " i'm so sorry venelana!" [Zeref: Don't be sorry this is your house and she should be sorry for being in your house naked]  
'Your right, but still she's still a woman'  
"Come in issei i'll was your back" Venelana said. 'Maybe it won't hurt to wash my back before the tournament." [Zeref: Ya it won't hurt you so just have fun… While i Look and recover my perverted powers by watching you.] Issei then began to undress himself when venelana got up and said " Need help?" Issei was looking at venelanas huge Funbags Than to what she said.  
Issei then entered the hot tube without making a word. Venelana joined him and said " Are u gonna put it in there?" Issei then started to get hard and said" Hmm u really want me to do it?" Venelana looking horny said" Oh, yes aren't you a big boy?" Issei then started preparing himself for what was about to happen.  
Venelana then slowly started putting her ass on his huge penis. Venelana moaned and said" Oh Issei its quite a huge one!" Issei had a funny face and said " Thanks for the compliment"  
Venelana Then slowing started jumping up and down cause issei to get more and more horny. **{After 2 Minutes}** Issei moaned " I think i'm gonna Cum!" Venelana said" Cum inside me issei do it!" **{After the bath}** "Thanks for the fun Issei hope we can do it some other time" Venelana Grinned and left".  
Issei then changed and looked at the clock and screamed" i'm late for the tournament!" [Zeref: Run issei! you gotta save rias and a keno so run!" Issei ran down to the tournament to see that the announcer was calling his name to introduce him. Issei got there and out of breath said' I- Am-He-here!" Then the announcer said" Welcome Everyone! Our last contestant ISSEI.H!" Rias, ,kiba,venelana and 90 more people were cheering when they said his name. [Zeref: Pathetic we need more girls cheering! If we are to have a harem we need a lot of oppaii cheering for us!] Zeref said angry and excited. Issei ashamed said" Ya your right…. we need more cheerleaders to cheer for us". Then the Announcer said" Okay then, the tournament well start… Remember! The arena is huge and if you get lost u can spawn a map." Then Everyone was teleported to the arena.  
Issei just started running. The Fighting was raging.  
[Zeref: Issei! Are u gonna attack or hide?] 'Well i am kinda weak for what i did with venelana' [Zeref: Ohh i see then, so go hide and recover your strength.]  
Issei did as told and ran toward a giant tree. [Zeref: Ill keep guard ill call u if anyone comes near, rest for now] **{4 hours later}** [Zeref: Issei wake up someones coming!]  
Issei got up and said" Some weird dreams i've be having today". [Zeref: No time to play someones coming!] 'What should we do? Run or fight?" [Zeref: I think we should run for now u should recover to full power] Issei without a word left. It was sun down and almost everyone in the tournament had an alliance with someone. ' We should team with someone for now?' [Zeref : The Hentai Dragon Emperor Doesn't team to win oppaii]. 'Cmon bro we a least need totem with someone for now and then have a final fight or something.' [Zeref : Hmm good idea, maybe….. let me think ill tell u my answer in 5 mins] 'Okay' Issei continued walking threw the forest in the dark. **{Morning}** 'Zeref! Whats the answer yes or no!'  
[Zeref: Cmon! i am sleeping, but i say yes, now leave me alone!] Issei then continued walking looking for someone to team with.  
Out of no where Thunder clouds started forming and lighting was attacking issei. Issei started running but the lighting continued to follow him. 'Zeref! little help on what i should do!' [Zeref : Do the Death Dragon Roar already] ' are u sure i should? it'll destroy this whole area' [Zeref : Just do it idiot] Zeref sound grumpy 'Okay ill do it'  
Issei then screamed" Death Dragon Emperor Dragon Roar!" Then the thunder clouds were gone and a giant hole, issei was in the middle of it. [Zeref : Dude i just thought i something awesome; Why don't we make Fun-Bag Mountain!] The issei lost in his fantasies of the Fun-Bag mouton saw a Man with Gold Armor. The man yelled " Hello young man i am The God Of War" Issei then said" My names Oppaii Mountain- i mean Issei" Issei forced a laugh. The man then said" Well my Names Kratos" Issei Looked confused and said" Isn't the god of wars name ares?  
Kratos said" Well i killed him, zues said that i could have his Title heheh" [Zeref: He looks like a powerful man, why not team with him] 'ya i think we should team with him but first' "Are u trying to win Rias And akeno?"

Kratos said" Nope just for the gold" Issei Said" if u team with me and left me win ill give u every piece of gold i earn…" Kratos stayed still for 2 minutes and said" Okay its a deal."

Both Issei and kratos started walking north. Kratos said" Do u know Aphrodite?" Issei said" I wish i heard her Chest is huge…" Kratos said" Oh u don't u look her type and i heard u say u were Oppaii something so i guessed" Issie Grinned and said" Well i Am the oppaii god, hehehe" 

**Well i am Done with chapter 3 Ohh if you don't know what oppaii is its Boobs. Well i see no one miss's asia Messing up what rias and akeno do with rias. Well comment Mistakes or ideas of what i should add**


	4. What is Aphrodite doing here!

**Welcome to my chapter 4 This chapters Gonna Be Awesome! Don't read Ahead for spoilers.  
Aphrodite is Gonna be coming to the tournament just to visit Issei Maybe have some Fun. Sorry for spoilers but just had to say it.**

 ** _"_** Damn i am soo tired! two days of not sleeping kills people!" Issei Groaned "Shut your mouth! can't u see theres smoke ahead, there might be campers there….With FOOD!" The God of war Kratos yelled. [Zeref : That is true issei you should keep quiet for sometime] zeref said worried.  
"That talking dragon of yours is true, we better keep quite." Kratos said while his stomach growling for food  
"i am done waiting i'ma go to that camp and get the food!" Issei ran off  
"what an idiot but i guess his hungry" Kratos ran after issei. "Wait up iss-" Kratos stopped when he saw a whole bunch of guys around issei.  
'This is a gang bang i think!" [Zeref : Maybe so… u must not get raped your the one that supposed to bang the girls, The Code Of Preverts]  
'Your right, as always' [ Zeref : Issei use the new armor! The war one…] ' ya but its so OP it'll blow these Gang bangers away'  
-War Dragon Emperor!- Issei had bloody red armor with black gems, ' WOW! its so OP!'  
[Zeref : Yup i am proud of myself, but the Hentaii armor i am making well blow your head off] Zeref said with a grin.  
-Bloody Bath Dragon Emperor Roar!- A giant beam of red from issei's chest which sent most of the gang bangers flying.  
Banger #1 " Wtf's with this kid! He's so powerful!"  
"hehehe thank u… but i am a War Dragon zoo expect no Mercy…. Unless your a girl hehehe!" Issei said Happily  
"WOW! his the war dragon we have a lot in common i guess" Kratos sounded a bite more excited.  
Issei then saw a giant table filled with food. Issei could only hear his stomach say something. **{Up in Olympus}** Aphrodite gets up and heads to her father zues and says" Father i'ma got to the tournament.. somebody's waiting for me"  
" Who could be waiting for u great goddess" Zues said almost angry  
"Well my sweet issei he makes a perfect match for me" Aphrodite says in a funny voice.  
"Ohh what are u gonna do when u get there?"  
"well u know have some Fun maybe take a long nap with him, maybe make a demigod"  
"hmm thats sounds alright i mean your the goddess of love and sex, so enjoy" Zues said.  
 **{Back at the Tournament}** "Wtf!i didn't know u could summon food!"  
"didn't u read the Rules?" gang banger # 4 said  
"Well ya only like 2 sentences" Issei scratched the back of his head  
"Well i'ma leave now" The gang bangers left  
Issei started walking toward the South where he saw a huge fight going on. **{Time Skip}** At the scene were the fighting was happening A girl with blond hair was fighting a guy.  
"damn! Wtf is Aphrodite Doing here!"  
"thats aphrodite! She's SExy!


	5. Sorry

Hope u enjoyed chapter 4 Sorry But i'l continue the Lemon parts Chapter 5 hope u liked it


	6. Aphrodite is now here!

**Well i am Back! This Chapter there might be some lemons close to the end but…. Aphrodite may be falling in love….. Hope u like it comment down For more! If u want me to add some ideas i'll add just text me**

"Damn! That Girl is hot and is also strong…"  
'I wonder, is she strong in that area?'  
[ Zeref: i bet you she is] Issei walked up to Kratos and said" Kratos we found our new Member"

Kratos mouth dropped to the and said" Oh well u see u know how i'm the god of war and stuff…. Well i killed Ares Her husband so i don't think its gonna work.."  
[ Zeref : Screw u kratos this is love! Me and issei want her to join so she's joining and thats final]  
"ya what he said" said issei confused.  
"Damn Issei! We are gonna be fighting for a long time… so if she's gonna join be prepared to stay up until 2-5 Am or maybe not even sleep"

"don't worry, if Aphrodite is gonna be there… I'll Sleep on her fun bags" Issei said with a funny smile.  
[ Zeref: Did u know That sleeping on Fun-Bags are good for your health?]

'Huh? its is? i'll tell her i need it i couldn't sleep all these night… Hehe" Issei grinned.  
Issei and kratos started walking toward Aphrodite.

"Huh? Kratos what may u want with meh…. Ohh ya thanks for saving me from Ares he's a perv" Aphrodite said in a calm voice.

"See Nothing bad" Issei said to kratos"  
'Hell no! She doesn't like perverted guys!' [Don't worry buddy, With my power of persuasion she'll beg for it] Zeref had a big grin  
'Hell Ya!'

"and who may this young fell be?" Aphrodite acted like she didn't know him.  
"well my names Issei the H-h-mm O-o-pp-a-ii E-e-m-p-e-ror." issei said trying to cover that last prart.

 **{Scene Breaks}** Aphrodite, kratos and issei were looking for a place to spend the night. Aphrodite told issei if he found a place she'll reward him. Issei was raging to find the place, while kratos was still confused on how aphrodite wasn't mad for destroying Ares. Kratos stopped caring with issei found a Place to spend the night but they had to fight to get it.  
'I'ma destroy then! I want to be in bed right now!'  
[ Zeref: Calm down.. ohh to prove yourself worthy to aphrodite beat everyone in camp…]  
"Your right.. of course she'll see how powerful i am and want to reward me more! U are the best zeref'! Issei started grinning.

" My dear, Aphrodite…. may i take our this camp for u?" Issei said in a sweet calm voice.  
"Ohh issei what a man, i think i'll reward you more that at first"

'It worked!' Issei Grinned Issei started walking toward the camp and said" Okay okay, Had over this camp or there be some blood shed…. U see that girl over there" issei pointed toward Aphrodite "well that girl wants a place to… so do i.. so i am here to conquer this camp for her…" Issei scratched the back of his head.  
Then out of the crowd of the campers came a guy with Red and white armor and said" U want our camp… gladly keep it"  
'Hell no! I need to fight someone to prove myself worthy!'  
[Zeref : This is bad. u need to fight someone, then aphrodite well see your worthy for her]  
Issei then walked 2 steps and said" is there anyone who well fight me? Are u just gonna let me keep it?"  
The man with Red said" Ya we can easily summon anther one…."

"WTF! How come- ohh i didn't read the manuel" Issei said weakly.  
" Well cya kid, i hope we never have to fight…" The red armored man said and then walked away with 7 or 8 people following him.  
Then issei started walking toward Aphrodite and said" Well they just gave up…. do i still get my reward?"  
"Yes of course u were ready to fight and kill for me so why not" Aphrodite blushed when she said that  
'Does the Goddess of love even blush when saying something like that to a man?!'  
[ Zeref: Its my awesome power… and nope she doesn't do it to just anyone… if i am right i think this is her 2nd time ever laughing.]


End file.
